In This State
by Freelancer Xania
Summary: A two-shot of what I wish would happen. Die hard Kingsley/Mimi fan, and in times like this, they need some love. Suck at summaries, review?


A/N: Okay, here's the deal, I have been way too busy with my awful writer's block to really get any creative juices flowing, but finally, after a long time (sheepish smile) I finally got something. But I also realized what I had down sucked. A lot. Not really my _best_ work, so I re-did it. If anyone wants a copy of the old one, (I am removing it from FF) I can PM it to you. Thanks for sticking by, even if I didn't update! I promise, I will be updating now, I even have an alarm for it :)! I don't own BB or Kingsley, even though I make him do my bidding from time to time ;).

Full. The streets were packed with people, which was of course not an utter shock. It's just the timing of all of this, it was all so strange how so many horrendous things could happen in the blink of an eye. But she did not waver, she was Mimi Force, she didn't know the meaning of fear. She handed fear out as birthday presents! It was absurd, the current turmoil of feeling that were ubbling within her. All because of one recklessly, amazing, idiot. The reckless, annoying idiot that stole her heart from right under neath her nose.

Vaguely did Mimi notice her surroundings, being all but lost in her thoughts wasn't uncommon for the fallen angel. She was at a coffee shop, waiting on her order, which seemed to take _hours_. It was agony. All she waned at the moment was to go back home, go to sleep, and for a few precious moments, _go to sleep._ In her dreams, she had what not so long ago she took for granted. The coragous Venetor who saved her life constantly intruded her dreams, but she didn't mind. She welcomed it.

Her blonde hair for once was pin straight, and hanging down her shoulders, covering the creamy flesh that was being so openly ogled at. Her small strapless top was a simple one, and they were complimented by fitting skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of Jimmy Choos. Her green eyes stared out onto the world, lost in a disarray of memories, and nerves. Right now, she just wanted her coffee, and her bed.

That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"One De-Caf! And a chocolate glazed doughnut!" Yelled the lady at the counter. She quickly went up to retrieve her sugar coated heart ache fix. After she got her order, Mimi straightened herself out, and scowerd the streets for a taxi.

Finally, she spotted one. A sharp whistle vibrated through the air as she waved her arms at the vehicle. "Taxi! Taxi!" She cried, anything to get out of there. Too many people she knew, too many familiars faces. She wanted to mourn in private, but then again, she was who went out of the safe sanctuary of her home in the first place.

The taxi came to a halt before her. "Thank you." She said gratefully as she climbed in.

"No problem. Where to?" The driver - Burt appearantly - asked.

"The Met?" She said it as a question, she didn't know why, but she felt the need to go check something.

"Okay." Said the now quiet driver.

She sipped her cup in silence every once and a while looking outside wondering what the hell was taking so long, but the they made it.

She leaned over, and passed him about sixty. "Uh, thanks miss." Was his only reply.

After the taxi had driven away, she hadn't the slightest idea on what to do, so she started walking home. The allure of the Met had suddenly vanished. Just like that, into thin air. Her intrest was moving, and like her head it was every where. As she walked to her house, she sensed a shadow, somewhere, around her. She picked up her pace, hoping that it was simply some human. But she knew she was wrong, when it came down to it, the only things that would lurk near a blue blood were silver bloods, and trouble. And both seemed to find their way to her often now-a-days.

_Finally, _she thought, relief echoing her words like a sweet melody, _thank you! Home sweet home! _

Had anyone told her a few months ago that she would be happy to go home, she would have laughed in their face, spilled soda all over their shoes, then punched them in the gut, but here she was. Home at last.

She trailed leasurely up to her room, and did her best to ignore the world for a while.

I watched from afar. Of course I couldn't just show up in front of her, and say: _"Hi, I just escaped from Hell, why didn't you send any post cards? Maybe even a fan, it was petty hot down there. Well, don't mind me, I just love you so much, I don't censor what I say."_

That would _not_ go well with her. So I simply stood by, and mirrored her. When I first saw her I couldn't recognize the person whom I was so fixated on. She looked _nothing_ like the Mimi I adored, but still, I felt that invisible pull towards her. As she left, I made my way to the Met, hoping that if she happened to be going home, so I could spot her.

It took a while, but she finally showed. At the Met. I left as fast as possible, running, running, running. Coward.

I followed as she neared her house, she sensed me, well not me perse, more of what I was. I backed off, and waited.

For the right moment. Because there was always a specific moment.

She woke up a few hours later, weary of her sorroundings, even though she had spent a majority of her time there, in that very spot.

The blasted door bell was ringing wildly out of control, and whom ever was brave enough to face her whislt she was in one of her moods was mad. She stalked to the door about to tell off who ever it was before the person cover her mouth, and glided in closing the door behind him.

Kingsley Martin.

* * *

Okay, so I will be turning this into a mini-fic **THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MISGUIDED ANGEL **hope that stood out, because I wouldn't want anyone confused. Reviews are motivational love in tiny packages.


End file.
